Massive Earthquake Catfish
Massive Earthquake Catfish (大地震のナマズ Dai Jishin No Namazu) is a giant catfish kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Massive Earthquake Catfish is loud and boisterous, but is a kind soul. Chiefly neutral and not attacking out of spite, Massive Earthquake Catfish is a pretty peaceful creature, unless of course, he is startled, unguarded and acting out on defense, Massive Earthquake Catfish will cause massive earthquakes due to being headstrong and thrashing around a lot. History Debut: Happy Birthday, Garbage Monster!! Massive Earthquake Catfish was present along with Kashima C, Giant Slalom, Itazuran, Bloodstained Toe Shoes and Pea-san to celebrate Garbage Monster's 10th birthday in a Japanese city. As the other six monsters gathered, they then gave Garbage Monster his birthday cake and said Happy Birthday to Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster then blew out the candles and got some dirt on his piece of cake, overjoyed. Massive Earthquake Catfish gave some gifts, barfing some out, to which Garbage Monster quipped that he appreciated the gifts but would have to clean them. Kashima C then got out her giant mystical guitar and started playing; disco balls, funky lights and a dance floor then suddenly appear in the city there at. Garbage Monster began to dance and party, with the others joining in on it. During the dance, Massive Earthquake Catfish flew around and danced in excitement. Garbage Monster, Kashima C, Itazuran, Pea-san, Giant Slalom, Massive Earthquake Catfish, and Bloodstained Toe Shoes then continued to party for a while, all having a good time. The Duel in the Western Sea Massive Earthquake Catfish made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji stated that something was fishy and then Massive Earthquake Catfish came, thinking he was referring to him. TripGoji then told him off that he wasn't and then Massive Earthquake Catfsih then flew off. Abilities * Flight: Massive Earthquake Catfish can fly around in the air at Mach 3. * 'Electricity Manipulation: '''Massive Earthquake Catfish has control over electricity and can shoot down lightning bolts out from his fins. He can also shoot out a beam of electricity from his mouth. * '''Earthquakes: '''Massive Earthquake Catfish can create powerful earthquakes. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Massive Earthquake Catfish can swim at very fast speeds from underwater. * '''Aquatic Aspiration: '''Massive Earthquake Catfish can naturally breathe and stay underwater for as long as he wants. Trivia * Massive Earthquake Catfish is one of the few ''Kawaii! JeNny monsters of Gallibon's to not play a major role. * Massive Earthquake Catfish is most likely based off Namazu from Japanese mythology. Namazu was a giant catfish who causes earthquakes. He lives in the mud under the islands of Japan, and is guarded by the god Kashima who restrains the catfish with a stone. When Kashima lets his guard fall, Namazu thrashes about, causing violent earthquakes. Given that there is a giant mecha named Kashima C in the show, this was most likely intentional. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Mutants Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics